The invention relates to a covering for a suspended ceiling grid system, and more particularly, to a cap to retrofit onto an existing suspended ceiling grid system.
Ceiling grid systems for supporting tile panels, such as acoustical ceiling tiles, are used extensively in both new and remodeled building and room structures. Grid systems typically consist of main runners and cross-tees, having lateral supporting shoulders, that are arranged perpendicular to each other to form a rectangular pattern. After the grid is installed, the tile panels are placed onto the supporting shoulders of the runners and cross-tees. Such a grid system offers many advantages such as increasing a room""s energy efficiency, improving a room""s acoustics, enhancing the aesthetic value of a room, providing a means for lowering a ceiling, and allowing for the installation of electrical fixtures, pipes and duct work.
Ceiling grid systems are relatively inexpensive and easy to install as compared to a plaster ceiling. As a consequence, there is a continuing need to improve on the design and integrity of grid systems, particularly in light of the fact that many such systems are installed in commercial buildings requiring years of service, or installed by the do-it-yourself home owner.
In particular, there is a need to extend the life of the ceiling grid system. After a period of use, a suspended ceiling grid system, such as made from metal, may begin to degrade in that the components may start to rust or to flake, chip or peel paint or may be damaged such as by denting. Further, the color of the grid system as seen by a room""s occupant may become discolored or faded over time. For example, in a food processing plant, flaking paint from a suspended ceiling grid system may be a safety and/or health hazard. In general, such a degraded ceiling grid system is also not aesthetically pleasing. Typically, such a degraded ceiling grid system had to be either repainted or removed/replaced with a new ceiling grid system, both at a high cost in labor and materials. Repainting may also be a temporary fix in that it is likely the paint will begin to flake or peel again.
Aesthetically, the color of a suspended ceiling grid system as seen by a room""s occupants may also be outdated or there may be a need to change the decor of the room. Typically, suspended ceiling grid systems would have to be either repainted or replaced with the new desired colored ceiling grid system in order to change the color of the ceiling, again both at a high cost in labor and materials.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a device to cover a suspended ceiling grid system, such as an existing metal ceiling grid system, to change or retroactively change the appearance of the grid system without having to repaint or replace the grid system.
The invention provides a covering or cap for a suspended ceiling grid system. The covering is particularly suited to fit or retrofit onto an existing installed suspended ceiling grid system. The covering is preferably a plastic cap that can be snap fit onto the main runners and cross-tees of the grid system. The covering is comprised of an elongate body having a flange and a lip which are opposed and which facilitate easy assembly and disassembly from the suspended ceiling grid system. In a second embodiment of the invention, the elongated body is non-planar and has only a flange. In a third embodiment, the elongate body is non-planar and has both a lip and a flange. In another embodiment, notches are provided in the flange of the covering at locations about one-quarter of the length of the covering in from each end of the covering.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide a covering for a suspended ceiling grid system.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide a covering for a suspended ceiling grid system to change the appearance of such a grid system.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide a covering for an installed ceiling grid system to change the appearance of such a grid system.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide a covering for an installed metal suspended ceiling grid system to change the appearance of such a grid system.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide a covering for a suspended ceiling grid system to change the color of the visible portions of the main runners and cross-ties.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide a covering for a degraded suspended ceiling grid system.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide a covering for an installed suspended ceiling grid system to eliminate rust, paint or the like from peeling or flaking from the grid system.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide a covering for an installed suspended ceiling grid system to cover the discolored or faded portion of the system visible to a room""s occupant.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide a covering for a suspended ceiling grid system that is easy to install.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide a covering for a suspended ceiling grid system that is more cost effective than repainting or replacing the grid system.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide a covering for an installed suspended ceiling grid which can be snap fit onto the installed grid system.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide a cap for a suspended ceiling grid system that includes an elongate body having a flange and a lip that engages the grid system.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide a cap for a suspended ceiling grid system that includes a non-planar elongate body having a flange that engages the grid system.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide a cap for a suspended ceiling grid system that includes a non-planar elongate body having a flange and a lip that engages the grid system.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide a covering for a suspended ceiling grid system that is made from an extruded plastic.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon review of the following detailed description, claims, and drawings.